The present invention is directed to jewelry and, more specifically, to earrings comprising a wire forming a closeable loop and being adapted to selectively add or remove an additional component or assembly. The present invention is further directed to stabilizing means for securing one or more additional components to an earring and preventing it from moving relative thereto. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method of making such earrings and additional components.
Convertible earrings of different types exist which provide, generally, a hook or threaded-type connection to attach a pendant or gem to the earring. Convertible earrings are useful primarily because they provide versatility for wearers who may own only a few pairs of earrings or who want to coordinate earrings with a wide variety of accessories and clothing. Certain individuals, for example, may require only non-allergenic posts or hoops and must therefore purchase high quality gold or other expensive earrings. The expense of these types of earrings limit the quantity that one person can own. Other individuals may desire to, on occasion, supplement gem-less earrings, or earrings with neutral color gemstones, with specific gem types or colors. Still, others may not find it suitable to wear, for example, diamonds to certain occasions, yet they may want to wear a particular set of earrings. By providing the ability to convert the earrings by adding or removing diamonds, the set of earrings are versatile enough to suit a wide variety of occasions. Convertible earrings provide the versatility for wearers to use the same pair of earrings in such a way as to have a virtually limitless variety of looks.
The "Eurowire" style earring is a preferred style of earring that is in the form of a closeable wire loop that, when closed, generally forms either an oval or a rounded "D" shape. The Eurowire typically has one gem fixedly mounted near the bottom of the front side. A closing latch or a spring-fit hook are provided on the opposite, or back, side.
The currently known convertible earrings comprise post-type earrings that receive an additional component in a free-hanging or rotatable manner. None are provided in the Eurowire style. Of those known convertible earrings, none have addressed the problem of stabilizing a gem against rotation about a wire upon which it is mounted.